Light The Peace
by Shirogami
Summary: Reiki Basara is looking for inspiration for new song, and he just find a "perfect place" to do it.
1. Day Before Arrival

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

**Day before Arrival**

Sitting at his open balcony as always, the long, spiked hair guitarist is strumming his guitar, humming his song entitled 'My Soul For You'.

'Omae ga, kaze ni haru nara...'

Since the war between Battle 7 and Protodevlin is over and now the only thing left he can do is sing, sing and sing.  
Looking at his red Valkyrie, Basara is speechless, but still, his finger keep strumming the music he had played for many times, looking at the sun in the middle of the sky, his face doesn't feel happy and energetic like others.  
"Bored..." first word from his mind, he cannot help himself but keep popping this word in mind and sighs, eventually, it also stops his mood for strumming more guitar chord, it is because even though he keeps playing more, he still plays the usual music.

Environment had become silent, which makes it unlike the usual practice studio for the Fire Bomber. It cannot be blamed: Vifidas is not here to hit her drums; Rei is out for shopping daily products; and Mylene is.  
"Ne... Basara! Are you home?" Speaking of who, the pink-colored haired bass player is knocking his room door below. Like always, he does not answer at all; only change his finger into writing chord on the paper instead of playing his guitar.  
"Come on, I know you're in there! Open the door!" Mylene asks more.  
Still, no respond from the guitarist.  
"Okay, I come in myself then..." then Mylene opens the door and looks for Basara on the floor above. But her hairy pet, Gubaba, rushes towards Basara before she does.  
Without any asking, Gubaba happily jumps onto his shoulder and observes what is Basara busy with. Unfortunately, it found nothing but lots of cross mark on the chord that Basara tries to compose, at the same time, it notice Basara's hard expression as well. Its eye reacts from happy to sad by staring with its eyebrow slightly slanted down towards both side.

"Ne... Basara, you got any new songs ready? Our concert will be few days later, and Ms. Akiko is looking forward for our masterpiece, you know?" Speaking to the quiet Basara, Mylene states that there will be a concert held few days from now and their manager is hoping that Fire Bomber will bring them surprise this time, new song is one of the requirements. Basara does not reply Mylene but concentrate more onto writing the chord and strumming his guitar, not to mention that Mylene notices Gubaba as it turns watching Mylene with its sad expression and swinging its head to left and right, she knows that Basara's mind is blocked as he failed to produce a song.  
"Ne... Basara, how about a walk on the park? May be you can find something there?" Mylene offers him a choice to get inspiration. Unfortunately, Basara does not respond at all, as he knows it is useless. Without talking more, Mylene knows that it might be good to just leave him alone, rather than keeps distracting him with just talking by herself.  
"We... well, I better go home, I still got a song to practice its chord. See you later then." Mylene walks out from the room and pass by Rei who is just comes back from grocery.

"Good afternoon, Mylene. How are you?" Rei greets as he still holds his goodies.  
"Good afternoon, Rei. I am okay. But not for Basara, it seems like he is in trouble of making new song"  
"Ah, I know. He has been keeping himself in the room since morning, just try to get the new song done. Unfortunately..." Putting his goodies on the floor, Rei reaches his apartment's key and opens the door.  
"But the concert is few days away from now! If the audience starts to get bored with our normal songs, what do we have to surprise them then?" Showing her face in concern, Mylene states the importance of getting new song for the concert.  
"Let it be, even we do not have new song, but we still have to perform too." Start to get in his house, Rei says, "and leave it to Basara, it is he we are talking about, okay?" Then he closes the door.  
"Rei got his point, but we still need a new song." Mumbling to herself, Mylene walks down to the stairs. "And I hope he is right about leaving everything to you, Basara..."

Plucking one of his guitar strings, Basara sighs. "Inspiration! Inspiration! Inspiration!" The words keep echoing in his head and still he gets no answer from the sky. Looking back again at his Valkyrie, which stands in its Bomber form, Basara starts to get an idea.  
Mylene stares at the apartment, besides her car, and hope that it will nothing unexpected happens. Suddenly, she hears the sound of engines right from the ground next to his apartment, and she recognized it. "Could it be"  
Her question is answered as the rise up of the red Valkyrie. It changes into Fighter form, then it takes off out from the apartment. "Basara"  
As he flies out from the City 7, Basara wonders wildly around, try to search for what he hopes for. Suddenly he sees something around not far from the colony ship, a white colored hole in twirl form. "What could it be..." Wondering by his mind, Basara flies slowly towards the white hole.

Meanwhile, in the Battle 7's Bridge.  
"Captain, we spotted an unnatural phenomenon not far in front of us!" Sally talks to Captain Max.  
"Show it on the screen." A picture of the white hole appears on the screen as Max ordered.  
Afraid it might be has the ability as Black Hole, Max orders the whole colony moves to somewhere far from it. However, the operator gives him shocking news. "Captain! That is..." Looking at the projected screen, Max sees a jet fighter is around the white hole area, and he recognized it through its color. "It's Basara! Order him to come back at once"  
"We can't, the communication signal is blocked, captain"  
"How could it be"  
"Ah everyone look"  
"What the..." everyone look at the screen as they see some wave twirled around the White Hole.

Back to Basara's Valkyrie "Hmm... What could it be?" Change his jet into Bomber form, Basara moves to the hole slowly.  
Suddenly, a force of energy starts to gather around the white hole, and it sucks everything into it like Black Hole, include the nearest Basara.  
"What the... must get out!" Surprised by the incident, Basara's Valkyrie quickly changes back to Fighter and turns around to escape. But the force is too strong and it pulls back the jet into itself. As a result, the red Valkyrie lost its control and devoured by the White Hole.  
"Argh..." Basara yelled as his vision is blurring. The white hole disappears as it devoured the red Valkyrie and its pilot.

Battle 7's Bridge "Everyone, search for Reiki Basara's coordinate, now!" Max orders his crew to start the searching.  
"Negative, sir. His Valkyrie's signal is lost form the screen. I am afraid... we just lost him, sir"  
"Damn..." Sitting on the back of his seat, Max holds his hand to his forehead, "How am I going to tell Mylene about this?"

**End of Day before Arrival**

_Author's note Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.  
I tried so hard to think this storyline as I want to write something different and I challenge myself writing Macross 7, one of my favorite anime as well.  
I don't owe any character of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be a cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	2. Day 1

_**Light The Peace **  
By Shirogami_

**Day 1**

"Uh... where am I?" Holding his head, Basara tries to ease the bump on his head. But as he tries to figure what happens on himself, he hears gunshots, lots of them. "Gun shots?" Opens the Valkyrie's cockpit, he looks out for the source of the sound that is far from where he is.  
"Aim! FIRE!" A loud sound is yelled as he ordered his troop to fire a cannon towards their enemies over the border. "Next troop ready, FIRE!" More cannon ball released towards its destination. As for the other side, the army of warriors is all dressed with hard armor, using only melee weapons. But from their face it seems like they are not afraid of anything, they just rush forward to the front and roar their battle cry. Seeing cannon is almost hit them, Basara yelled, "Look out!" But strangely, the cannon ball exploded before it hits the target, like protected by some sort of barrier. Basara stares at the places not far behind the melee army, he notices that they are group of people sitting on the ground, placing both of their hands into praying style and mumbles words. Slowly, Basara slightly sees aura is formed by them and it become a barrier protects the army in front of them.

"Pin-point Barrier?" Basara wonders and then he notices that the front line of each army is battle at the place not far from his Valkyrie. Afraid of letting his plane gets hit, he quickly sits back in his cockpit, raises his guitar-shape pilot stick, and then he took off from the ground and fly high.  
"What is that thing?" The captain of the both army asks. "Could it be enemy's new weapon?" With thinking the same thing in their mind, they raise their hand and order some of their man attack the Valkyrie: Gunfire from the modern armory side while spears and rock from the ancient-like army.  
But, they have to try harder as Basara's ace pilot skill is out of their reach. As their attack are fierce and fast enough, but Basara is far more nimble for them to hit him. Switching his Valkyrie into Gerwalk mode, Basara not only dodges all the attacks, but also accidentally leads them towards to the army each other. Getting frustrated for the war scene, Basara yelled, "Isn't it useless for fighting each other? Why won't you just listen to my song?" Pushing a button on his guitar and Basara switching the Valkyrie into Bomber mode with the speaker system activated, then Basara starts to sing "Totsugeki Love Heart".

"LET'S GO tsukinuke-yo-oze yume-de mita yoake"  
Unlike what he expected, Basara founds out that everyone who is fighting in the battlefield stops and holds their ears each other. Basara listen from the cockpit and notices lots of pain-moaning sounds are rised from the troops.  
"Argh my ears, they are burning"  
"My ears is... Argh... I can't stand it"  
"The God... The God is angry"  
Holding their own ears, the leader for each other troop shouts, "Retreat! Retreat!" And the army starts to fall back to their own side and retreat to their base. Leaving Basara in his Valkyrie and wonders, "Gee... what is going on here? You don't like that song?"

Meanwhile, at the City 7 Mylene is shocked when she knows that Basara disappeared into some sort of unknown phenomenon, she cannot stop from thinking that Basara would gone without a trace. "Mylene, although it is hard for you but I think you have to keep on the schedule and focus on your concert. Just leave the rest to me from now, okay?" Max comforts his daughter and says that he will try his best to search for Basara. Mylene nods and turn off the phone screen. But still, she cannot stop thinking of the lead singer of Fire Bomber.  
"Basara, where are you?"

Back to Basara's location After hiding himself into forest, Basara checks on the monitor to know his current location and try to contact Battle 7, but he got nothing other than the 'error' message from the screen and no respond from the mother ship.  
"Gee... now this might a problem, first I have been sucked into some sort of white hole, then I come into some place that is not recognizable." Sitting back into his seat, he stares at the light that shines through the leaves of the trees. "Well, I guess it won't be a bad idea for me to walk around this place?" Then Basara opens his cockpit, taking along his suit of sound energy charging system and leave his Valkyrie in Gerwalk form. "Sorry, buddy, but I can't miss this wonderful scene." Start to walk away from his plane, Basara wonders in the forest and enjoys the beauty of the nature.  
As he keeps walking, he slowly found a route that might leads him out from the forest. "Hmm... where could this way to?" Whispering to his mind, Basara follows the route. Sooner he finds out a girl is plucking some grass near a tree and put it into the basket on her back.  
"Finally, someone I can talk to... what the?!" Basara surprised when he notices a snake is try to attack the girl from her back. On impulse he quickly yelled at the girl, "Look out!" then he run towards the girl and push her away, but unfortunately the snake bites his arm. Basara swings his arm and the snake let off then thrown away. Basara neglects the bite and check of anything happens to the girl.  
"Are you okay?" the girl nods as she looks at the stranger in weird costume. "Good then..." As Basara keeps talking, his vision becomes darker. No doubt about it that the snake's bite he got just now is poisonous and it is working now upon Basara. The girl calmly takes some grass from her basket and start chewing it, then she apply them onto the bite mark of Basara's arm, then put some into Basara's mouth. "Swallow it, it helps." Looking her with a smile to thank her, Basara starts chewing and swallowing the grass she gave. Then he pass out as the grass has the effect like sleeping pills as well.

"Uhh... uhh..." Slowly opens his eyes, Basara finds out that he is resting in some sort of hut made by dry grass. Checking on himself, his suit is still with him and he survived from the poison of the snakebite. When he starts to get himself stand up, a girl come into the hut and glad to see that he is alive.  
Basara talks to the girl, "Thanks you for saving my life, Ms"  
"Wind, my name is Wind Warsong"  
"Ms.Wind, please to meet you, I am Reiki Basara. May I know what is this place"  
"You are in my house, and this is our village." Wind says as she opens the curtains of the window. Basara looks outside and sees lots of people is wearing clothes made by simple cutting and normal quality, seeing further he notices that they are working with the machines that looks like antiques to him. Basara turns to Wind and notices another middle-aged man comes into the room.  
"Please to meet you, Mr. Basara. I am the chief of the tribe, my name is Lonewolf Warsong." The man introduced himself.  
"Warsong? That means you're..." Basara heard the same surname and make a wild guess.  
"Yes, thank you very much for saving my daughter." Lonewolf speaks as he bows a bit towards Basara.  
"No, It should be me who thank her for saving mine. I might a dead man now without her medicine." Basara bows to Lonewolf for giving thanks as well.  
"Sorry to say this but where you from? I heard form my daughter that you just suddenly appears form the forest." Lonewolf takes a seat and offers to Basara and Wind too.  
"I am from City 7, a colony ship that floats at the outer space." Basara straightly speaks.  
"Colony? Outer Space? Is that a new place's name around here?" Lonewolf speaks as Wind and he look at Basara in curiosity. Especially Wind, she looks like interested in Basara's words.  
"Eh? No, the outer space I mean is from there." Basara speaks as he points his finger up to the sky.  
Looking at the reaction of Basara, Lonewolf starts to laugh while Wind chuckles. Basara finds himself really confused. Then Lonewolf talks, "Mr. Basara, please don't joke with us. You can't be saying that you are from the Spirits's Place"  
"Spirits's Place? What do you mean?" Basara asks for more as he also interests in Lonewolf's words.  
"That is the place where the spirit of people lives when they passed away. It is drawn in our Holy Book." Wind says as she points Basara to a book behind him. Basara opens it and finds out that there is no words in the book, just the monotone and rough pictures drawn in pages by pages.  
Basara closes the book and gives back to Wind, then he says, "Well, believe it or not, I am telling the truth." Basara stands up and gets ready to leave. "Thanks for everything but I think I get to leave. I can't leave my Valkyrie unguarded"  
"Valkyrie? What is it?" Lonewolf asks.  
"Well, something I can use to fly in the sky, like a bird." Basara turns to Lonewolf and answers.  
"You mean, you are the one who makes lots of noise in the battlefield this morning?" Lonewolf asks in shocking.  
"That is SONG! MUSIC! Not noise!" Basara gets angry but then surprised when Lonewolf and Wind suddenly bend down and worship him. "H...Hey what are you doing? Please get up"  
"Finally, God has answered our wish and send one of his followers to help us." Lonewolf speaks as he starts to cry, while Basara is surprised by Lonewolf's statement.

**End of Day 1**

_Author's note:  
Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction. I don't owe any character of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be a cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	3. Day 2

_**Light The Peace**  
By Shirogami_

**Day 2**

Waking up the next day, Basara looks at the villagers, who are working hard at their farm for food supply, as he looks further, Basara also finds out that some villagers forge weapons for the war between them and the Modarm, their enemy who use modern weapon upon them. Adjusting his guitar strings, Basara is thinking for the conversation among Lonewolf, Wind and him at yesterday's evening.

- Flashback sequence -  
"Hey, you guys, stand up, will you?" Basara spoke when Lonewolf and wind bend down and worship him, as he is the God's messenger they spoke of.  
"No, it is rude for us to stand along with the one who was sent by the God." Lonewolf ignored Basara's word and kept his bending form.  
"I am neither a God nor the man he sent, okay? Stop doing that, or I get out of here right now!" Basara forced both of the worshiping pairs to stand up.  
"We... well, if you allow us to." Lonewolf responded Basara.  
"Yes, yes. I allow you. Now, stand up, both of you!" Basara finally gets both of the Warsong stand up. "Look here, whatever it is, I am going to get my Valkyrie, and I am going to find a way to go back to City 7 no matter what." Just when Basara starts to leave, Wind blocks his way and Lonewolf says, "Please, Mr. Basara, I am sorry to insult your... music, I would like to ask you to stay for these few days, as an apology." Looking at the elder and the girl, Basara knows that it is difficult enough for him to leave the village by just words, so he decided to stay for not more than three days.  
- End of flashback sequence -

After tuning the sound of the guitar string, Basara decides to have a walk in the village. For the purpose to ease his move, he leaves the suit, along with the guitar in the hut and starts his walk. As he walks and looks around, he finds out that everyone is looking at him with strange look.  
"What is this? Did they just see an alien or something?" Thinking in his mind, Basara asks. But the truth is everyone in the village had known that Basara is a follower send by the God to aid them in the war. Thanks to Lonewolf Warsong, his word is strong for whatever he says. As a result, most of Lonewolf's believers bend down and worship Basara when he passes by them. "Well, whatever it is, I better go to some place else." Without talking more Basara walks to the tower that located in front of the village, which is used to scout for any suspicious approach. But not for Basara, since he doesn't have his Valkyrie with him now, he can't travel around by air. So, he decides to climb the tower to see what is around the village.  
Without any words and warnings, Basara straightly reaches the top of the tower, ignores the guard and starts his sightseeing. Eventually, because there is almost no modern stuff within the village, that is why places around the village is mostly forest and more to natural and peace. "What a great scene from here! Sure you are really enjoy it everyday, huh, buddy?" Talking to the stunned guard, Basara starts to have something in his mind. A Song! Without thinking much, Basara straightly sings out what he had in his mind.

'Shizen ga kokkyuu suru no wo  
Kara dajuu ga kanjiru,  
Haruka mukashi kara tsuzuku  
Taema no nai merodii,  
Kaze ya Umi ya Sora ga Ore o yondeiru

Feel Universe Uchuu ga ima hageshiku,  
Mezamete yuku asa ni,  
Feel Universe Shinjireba kikoerusa,  
Itsudemo Kokoro no oku de nari tsuzukeru Baraado'

When Basara is singing, the guard besides him can't help himself by covering his ears and yelling for help, so as the other villager, who hears Basara's song. When Lonewolf and Wind Warsong reaches the scene, Lonewolf tries to stop Basara by covering his ears, but he gets no idea for how to climb ladder up the top of the tower without using his hands, but strangely, Wind Warsong does not only let her ears open, but also she enjoys the music Basara sings, she just doesn't know the reason. Unfortunately she is ordered by her father to stop Basra from singing more.  
Looking back to Basara, he does not care about the struggling guard but keep singing.  
'Bakuhatsu shisou sa I let me be free,  
Sakebi yo sora no kanata e I let you be free  
Oh Rizumu ga ima abaredashita We are gonna be free...'

Just when Basara wants to finish the song, Wind Warsong reaches just in time and covers his mouth, then she whispers to him, "Mr. Basara, I know you are really enjoy your music, but not right now!" Turning his head to look at the painful villagers, Basara notices that his unfinished song had put everyone into trouble. Look at the almost dying guard, Basara tries to help him to get up but he rejects it. "Leave him to me, but you must climb down, now"  
Basara cannot help himself but sigh. He just cannot believe that everyone does not understand his song at all. Or just like what did Lonewolf try to tell him, that there is no such thing as 'Music' in this era? Without speaking any words or apologizes, Basara leaves the crowd and heads to his Valkyrie.

Meanwhile, at City 7.  
As ordered by Mayor Mylia to cheer her daughter up, Gamlin goes to Mylene's place to ask her for a date. Wearing his sky blue T-shirt and dark gray jeans, Gamlin is waiting outside of her apartment. While waiting, Gamlin is thinking. "Just how can Basara just disappear without any trace? There got to be a way. By the way, Ms. Mylene is changing for too long already." Knocking the door, Gamlin wonders what is happening to Mylene. "Ms. Mylene, are you done yet"  
"Ah I'm just finished." Opening the door, the pink-colored haired bass player appears in front of Gamlin with wearing light yellow T-shirt, short and tight blue jeans, and wears a red cap with the yellow word 'Fire Bomber' sews on it. But all Gamlin is concerning is not her outfit, but her red eyes, it looks like she has been crying for something. "Well, Mr. Gamlin. Where should we go today?" Asking the Ace-pilot of Diamond Force, Mylene want to know the dating schedule. Gamlin grab the back of his head, then says, "How about the theme park that just opened near by? I heard that there is interesting"  
Mylene nods to Gamlin and chains her arm with Gamlin's. But none of their hearts is focusing on the theme park, Gamlin thinks as he noticed Mylene's hard expression. "Basara, you better come back now. Or I am going to drag you spiked hair back with my bare hands."

Back at Basara's location As peaceful night falls on the Warsong Tribe, Basara is sitting in his hut, and writing the chord for the song he just sang this morning. Along with strumming his guitar to ensure the right key, Basara's emotion starts to get happier as he finally got new song produced. He thanks to himself as he remembered to bring along his chord papers and a pen with him in his Valkyrie. When he is doing his song composing under the weak light of the candle, someone is knocking his door.  
"Hello, Mr. Basara. Are you in there?" It is Wind Warsong who wants to meet Basara.  
Like usual Basara does not answer and keep focus on his song. Hearing the music from outside, Wind Warsong finds herself is really enjoying it. She just do not know why she is the only one who can stands against Basara's songs. Just when the music stops, the door opens as the spiked-haired guitarist stands in front of Wind Warsong. "What are you doing here this late, Ms. Wind?" Basara asks.  
"Well, I would like to have you to join our dinner." Wind tries to invite Basara to join their dinner.  
"I afraid not." Rejecting her invitation, Basara really concerns about the incident happened this morning. He afraid when he joins the dinner, something unhappy will happen. When Basara is closing his door, Wind holds the door and say, "I knew you would says that, that's why I brought some food for you. You know you can't do anything with an empty stomach." Then, Wind shows Basara a plate full of meals like fruits, meat and bread.  
"Whatever..." Basara knows he cannot say anything more to stop the girl, so he let the door open and let Wind do what she want. As a result, Wind brings the food and enters Basara's hut. Looking around, Wind finds nothing more than just papers with the unknown language (the chord) and Basara's sound energy system suit. While she puts down the meal on the floor, Basara ignores her and keeps strumming his guitar for finishing the songs. Wind takes an apple and eats it, while she is watching the way Basara works. While he finishes, Basara adjusts his guitar and plays the song one more time from the start to know the results.

'Shizen ga kokkyuu suru no wo  
Kara dajuu ga kanjiru,  
Haruka mukashi kara tsuzuku  
Taema no nai merodii,  
Kaze ya Umi ya Sora ga Ore o yondeiru

Feel Universe Uchuu ga ima hageshiku  
Mezamete yuku asa ni,  
Feel Universe Shinjireba kikoerusa  
Itsudemo Kokoro no oku de Nari tsuzukeru Baraado'

While Basara is playing the instrumental part, Wind is getting near Basara without notice and looking at the lyrics on the paper, just when Basara starts to sings the next phrase, Wind sings along with him.

'Tada hitotsu tashika na koto  
Ore wa ore o ikiteru  
Kokoro dake o togisumase  
Uso o tatakikowase  
Moeru tamashii dake Dakishime utae

Feel Universe Uchuu ni owari wa nai  
Kono gitaa no youni  
Feel Universe Eien wa koko ni aru  
Mirai ga kagayaiteru Tengoku nado iranai'

When Wind stops and exhales for the first time singing, Basara continues the solo chord.

'Bakuhatsu shiishou sa I let me be free  
Sakebi yo sora no kanata e I let you be free  
Oh Rizumu ga ima abaredashita WE ARE GONNA BE FREE...'

Wind finds that she is really immune to the 'music's pain' like other villagers. As Basara plays more and more chords, Wind cannot help herself from her ecstasy. She goes out of the hut and start to spinning around with arms side open like dancing freely on the ground. As Basara finally finds out someone in the village enjoys his music, he even plays the solo instrumental harder and join the dancing.  
Before he continues singing, he greets Wind with his usual sentence, "You are good, aren't you?" Then he continues.

'Feel Universe Uchuu ga ima hageshiku,  
Mezamete yuku asa ni,  
Feel Universe Shinjireba kikoerusa,  
Itsudemo Kokoro no oku de  
Nari tsuzukeru Baraado

Woah, we are gonna be free.  
We are gonna be free.  
WE ARE GONNA BE FREE...'

When the music finishes, Wind happily wipes her sweats that almost fully wet her thin costume and shows her sexy body shape. She smiles at Basara as he gives her something interesting to hear and move with. Basara says nothing but smiles back for his first fan in this dimension. Looking at the starry night, Basara, for the first time ever, thinks that it is great and lucky for him to arrive this place.

**End of Day 2**

_Author's note Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.  
For the lyrics used in this fan-fiction, they are belongs to Mr. Yoshiki Fukuyama or the 'singing' Reiki Basara CV. Hope you will enjoy it and keep supporting Macross 7.  
I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be a cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	4. Day 3, Part 1

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

**Day 3, Part 1**

The next day, Basara works up as usual and eats an apple from the basket that was left by Wind yesterday in his hut. Opens the window, he finds other villagers is starting their day like yesterday as well. By starts to getting bored, Basara washes his face, gets his sound energy charging suit on and gets ready to walk to his Fire Valkyrie.  
When he reaches the entrance of the village, Wind is waiting there with a large basket at her back. When Basara is getting near, she bows and greets him with a warm smile, "Good Morning, Mr. Basara." Walking pass by her, Basara replies with only "Ah." Then he put his hands in the collar and walks to the forest. "Wait, Mr. Basara. I am on the way to the forest too, wait for me!" But the tall sharp-haired guitarist just ignores her words and keep walking on his own, Wind quickly run towards Basara and walks along with him in the forest.

In the forest, while Basara is trying to contact City 7, Wind cannot help herself from looking around the Fire Valkyrie and touching it with a large happy smile. "Hey, Mr. Basara. Is this the Valkyrie you always talk about?" Basara says nothing but the same "Ah." as yes. It makes Wind Warsong keeps touching the Gerwalk-form Valkyrie and her eyes are shining as adoring it, since she thought that this is a transportation used by a God's Messenger.  
"City 7, can you hear me?" the microphone replies nothing but the jamming sound, "Rei? Mylene? Vifidas? Anyone?" Basara still get no respond but the same jamming sound. "Damn it." Basara closes all the devices and prepares to leave. While he reaches the ground, he looks at Wind Warsong, who is still 'exploring' the Valkyrie like a child, he says, "Woi, Ms. Wind, doesn't you touch enough?" Notice Basara's uneasy face expression, Wind stops her child's act and keep bowing as apologizing with a satisfied smile on her face. It makes Basara does nothing but respond with confused mind.  
"So, who are you trying to calling just now, Mr. Basara? And what kind of way you use to call them?" Wind asks Basara while she picked up the basket she brought along. Basara replies, "Friends." Wind suddenly holds his hand and yells in surprise, "Then, they are same as you too?! The God's Messenger?!" Basara bends backward to drill his ears a bit, then continues, "No, they are not the messenger you talked about, we are rock band." "Rock band? Is that what they are called in the 'Spirit's Place'?" Wind asks with her eyes still sparkling like a child. It makes Basara does nothing but covers his head and sighs, says, "Whatever..." He starts to walk around the forest to get some fresh air. Wind Warsong, on the other hand, says, "Well, Mr. Basara, I will go to pluck for herb leaves over there. We meet back here when it reach evening, okay?" Basara says nothing and keep walking, only raise his right arm as agree. Wind closes her eyes in happy emotion and leaves to the other side.

As Basara keeps walking, he keeps wondering what is really happening upon him. He rests on the shore by a river, and thinks, "Let see, after I have been suck into that white twirl, I had been sent to this 'no-music' place. That means if I can find the same twirl again, I might able get back to City 7..." throwing a stone into the river, Basara keeps thinking, "but where can I find it? I got no clues at all..." Throwing another stone, Basara looks onward the clear blue sky and says, "Man, this is the first time ever I miss those guys..."

Meanwhile, in City 7.  
"Even without Basara, the concert must go on as scheduled too, Mylene. You had done it before, right? Back when Basara disappeared himself last time." Akiko says to Mylene as the bass player begs for postponing the concert.  
"But, Akiko-san, we still don't have any other new song to perform, is it okay?" Mylene concerns about the reaction they might get when they sing the same songs over and over again in each concert.  
"Never mind about that, the audience will understand." Akiko holds Mylene's shoulder as she tries to comfort her feelings, she then looks at Ray as she shows a look that nearly means "that's what we can do right now, isn't it"  
Holding his chin with his index finger on top of his upper lips, Rei is thinking, "What is actually happening at Basara? Could it be another Zentradi's trick? It can't be, since they are now Basara's fan too." There is no doubt since Basara successfully persuaded the female Zentradi last time when they attacked Macross 7 after imprisoned the Jenius couple.  
"Then, what could it be? A portal to other dimension?" Rei answers the confusion right enough, but then, "Ah, nonsense! What am I thinking"

Back at Basara.  
After thinking for a while, Basara walks back to Valkyrie for another try. Just when he reaches the Fire Valkyrie, he is shocked as he sees Wind is sitting in the pilot seat and touching the interior. Basara does not know the way she can open the cockpit, but he does not want to know either. All he has in his mind now is get Wind down from his plane right now before she might damage any equipment.  
"Hey, Miss Wind! What the heck are you doing in my Valkyrie?" Basara shouts at the wondering Wind as he stands in front of the Valkyrie.  
"Ah, Mr. Basara! Sorry for doing this but this bird amazed me too much, I cannot help myself from getting in it!" Wind replies shamefully as she knows that Basara is not happy to see her act at all.  
"Whatever it is, get off my Valkyrie right now." Basara crosses his arm in front of his chest and orders Wind to get down from the Fire Valkyrie.  
Wind crawls by the side of the cockpit and slide down to the ground. Looking at the child's acting Wind, Basara lowers his head a bit and sighs, then he says, "Just what are you trying to do with my Valkyrie"  
Shrinking her head near to her shoulder, Wind says, "Well... I just... want to... look... how a... God's messenger's transport like?" She says as she points both her index finger point at each other.  
Basara sighs again, asks, "Well, then how do you open the cockpit? I remember I closed it when I left just now"  
Wind answers as she points at the switch located near the leg of the Valkyrie, says, "I accidentally pressed one part of the legs there and it revealed a red circle. I pushed it and then the bird's beak open." Basara maintains silence for a second, thinks, "No way! She found the emergency switch!"

After checking the interior equipments of the Valkyrie, Basara finds out there nothing to worry, as there is no damage at all. He sits back in the seat and plugs the suite to the system. While adjusting every system in the cockpit, Basara notices that Wind is still knocking the window of the cockpit.  
"Ah, man..." Opening the cockpit, Basara says to Wind, "What do you want again now, Miss Wind"  
"Well, are you gonna fly again, Mr. Basara?" Wind asks.  
"Yup, I will try to find a place that's where I can contact my friends." Basara answers.  
"Can you let me come along, Mr. Basara?" Wind says as she sounds like begging.  
"Huh?! But..." surprised by the brown-haired girl request, Basara tries to reject it.  
"Please... just one time... please..." Wind holds her palms together like prayer and starts begging.  
"I guess I have no more choice then." Basara thinks for a while as looking at the girl who sits on the front of the cockpit and bends down herself like a cat to hold the cockpit. "Okay, only this time."

As Wind hears the answer, she quickly jumps onto Basara and Basara blows some air as the impact hits his stomach. Then he coughs a bit. "I am sorry, I was too excited. Hee hee" Wind chuckles as she rests on Basara's chest to ease his control onto the guitar, which works as Valkyrie's pilot stick now. In the mean time Basara closes the cockpit and thinks, "This reminds me of Mylene as she forces herself to come with me as I am too weak to fly this Valkyrie." What Basara really means is Wind's sitting position now is near enough as her butt sits on Basara knee and tight to his body, not to mention that she slant a bit and rest onto Basara's left arm so he can see the environment.  
"Here we go!" Basara says as he activates the Valkyrie and it rises off the ground and straight on top of the forest, then Basara pulls a button on the guitar and it changes the Fire Valkyrie into Fighter form. Wind is surprised by the process and laughes, "This is fantastic"  
"I just hope I can get the signal somewhere around." Basara says as he boosts the Valkyrie and flies away from the forest.

**End of Day 3, Part 1**

_Author's note  
Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.  
This time I might wrote shorter as I want to divide the story in two parts, try to separate some scenario so it won't be confusing.  
I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be a cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	5. Day 3, Part 2

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

**Day 3, Part 2**

"Gee... where could it be..." Piloting his Fire Valkyrie, Basara keeps questioning himself the same thing over and over again, and still, the answer seems to maintain unchanged: Unknown.  
But not for Wind Warsong, as she concerns more onto the flying experience than Basara's worry. Looking at the land she always stands from eagle-eye view is a totally different feeling for Wind to have, she never imagine herself will have the chance to do this along with the 'God's Messenger' and his 'bird'. As a result, she keeps her 'Wow!' 'Fantastic!' 'This is great!' yelling almost every single minute.  
Basara cannot stand the noise from the girl, he quickly flies his Valkyrie in drilling way, in tend to makes Wind to feel scare and shut her up. But, the result is not like what he is expecting. After he stops his 'torture' and asks the silent Wind, not only she yells with high laughter, but also says, "This is exciting! Can we do it again, Mr. Basara?" As a result, Basara totally give up and not dare to have any more ideas.

To search for the white twirl he had in his mind, Basara flies long enough and almost across every land he can see. Wind finally tired for her screaming and feels sleepy, she rest her head on Basara's shoulder and closes her eyes to rest. Meanwhile Basara finds quite relieved, as she does not shout more, and he can concentrate more on his searching.  
But, he is a musician after all, it is boring enough for Basara if he is not singing. But, he dare not to sing rock songs as it will awake Wind and she might start to yell and scream again, which he does not want. Just when Basara is squeezing his brain for some songs, he hears words from Wind Warsong, as she is sleep-talking.  
"Mama... please don't leave me, Mama..." as Basara heard her words, he also felt something is making his shirt wet. It is her tears. Wind Warsong is crying and it is sure caused by her dream, her sad dreams.  
"Ms. Wind..." Basara feels sympathy on Wind, although he does not know the reason for her sadness, but he can sure that tears Wind drops right now is not for happiness. As the Valkyrie flies cross bunch of flying bird and sunset scenery, Basara's emotion feels even deeper, as he remembers the sorrow when he lost the very first alien fan from protodevlin, Gigil who ever sings along with him for the first time and last time. At this moment, he starts to sing a song, which he felt bored not long time ago.

"Omae ga... kaze ni naru nara  
Hateshinai... sora ni naritai  
Hageshii ame oto ni tachi sukumu toki wa  
GUTAA o kaki narashi Kokoro o shitsume you"

While Basara starts to sing 'My Soul For You', Wind's tears become less, and she even feels more comfortable, as she starts to rub gently Basara's chest like her pillow and hears his heartbeat, which pumps along with his songs as lullaby. As she hears the song, she knows that Basara is trying to comfort her by this song.

"COME ON PEOPLE, kanjite hoshii  
Ima sugu, wakaranakute ii kara  
COME ON PEOPLE, inochi no kagiri  
Omae o mamori tsuzukeru MY SOUL FOR YOU"

Basara sings this song soft enough to not waking the sleeping Wind up, he does not know the reason for his action, but he can assure that he really cannot stop himself from singing, as he always said, "I sing when I want to, wherever, whenever, or whoever I sing to." Yes, his heart and his passion are also the reason he sings 'My Soul For You', he really sings this sings because Wind's tears influence the sadness he felt upon the moment Gigil died in ashes in front of his eyes.

"Omae ga michi ni mayottara  
Hohoemi de yami o terasou  
Omae no kanashimi ga iyasareru nara  
Koe ga kareru made Utai tsuzuke you

COME ON PEOPLE, shinjite hoshii  
Itsu made mo, kawaranai ore o  
COME ON PEOPLE, taiyou no you ni  
Omae o kagayakaseru MY SOUL FOR YOU"

As he finished the second phrase, Basara feels that Wind's arm starts to ring around his waist, like holding someone who can give her tenderness and warmth, someone close to her, someone like.  
"Mama..." Wind speaks in her sleep again as she feels like what she hold now is who she thinks is, Basara's song makes her feels that her mother is still by her side now and reminds her about the happy times she had with her mother. The proof is the smile she has on her face now after the tears dried by her soft cheek. Looking at the sleeping girl, Basara smiles, as he slightly knows that he had made Wind feels easier for her sadness and he is happy with it.  
"Well, at least this is something I can do." Looking back to the front, Basara continues his flight and his searching.

Lately at night, Basara goes back to the place he hides his Valkyrie, then he land it in Gerwalk form, after he shuts all the system, Wind is still sleeping in his chest, like she does not want to wake up from her dreams. Basara sighs along with his smile. He unplugs his suite with the pilot system first, then he fold the guitar to the back of the suite. Carrying Wind Warsong in his arms, Basara jumps out from the cockpit and land to the side of it. He pushes a button on the side to close the cockpit. Knowing that Wind is still sleeping, Basara says nothing, just carrying her like a bride and goes back to the 'Warsong' village.

When he reaches the village from far, he sees that everyone is searching around the village. At the moment he arrive the entrance, a teenager notices and yells, "Ms. Warsong is back! Along with the God's Messenger!" The young man keeps shouting and run around the village. Heard the title they gave, Basara cannot help himself a sigh and thinks, "Give me a break"  
After around two minutes, their chief, Lonewolf Warsong comes to the entrance and feels happy to see Basara and his daughter.  
"Oh God, you had made us worry so much, Mr. Basara. It really scares me when I know that Wind is out for almost a day just to pick up herb." Lonewolf says in relief as he sees his daughter comes back, although she is still sleeping in Basara's arm, mumbling, "Mama, you are so warm"  
"Wind!" Lonewolf surprised when he heard his daughter calls for her mother, so as the other older villagers. Basara notices their expressions, says, "Mr. Lonewolf, I think we better put Wind back to bed first, my arms are getting tired"  
"O... Okay, this way please, Mr. Basara" Lonewolf leads the couple to his house, and the other villagers are being called to go back to their own place.

City 7  
Another night falls upon the busy street again, and every fan of Fire Bomber is worrying of Basara as there is still no news from the searching.  
Standing by the window of Basara's apartment, which is also used as their practicing studio, Mylene is looking at the place where the Fire Valkyrie always stands. Under the weak light from the apartment, she stares at the deep footprint of the Valkyrie and thinks, "It is too long, why papa takes such a long time to look for him"  
"Mylene, anything okay?" Rei asks after he checked upon the recording of their practicing just now.  
"Mmm... nothing much, Rei. How's the result?" Mylene throws away her worries and gets back to her work.  
"Hmm... your new song is okay already. All we need is just a little adjustment upon the chords of the chorus part. The else is okay." Rei looks at Mylene and says.  
"Really? That's great!" Mylene smiles as she finally hears good news.  
"Ah..." Rei feels better when his words had made Mylene gains back her smile.  
In the mean time, Vifidas stops hitting her drums, look at Rei and thinks, "Good work, Rei"  
Mylene puts down her towel, which she used to wipe her sweat just now, says, "Well, what are we waiting for, Let's do it, shall we?" Her suggestion gets Rei's action of picking up his keyboard guitar and Vifidas's drumbeat as their agreements.  
While Mylene is getting back her bass guitar, she thinks, "Basara, please come back early to hear my new song." Then she yells, "Let's do it!" then Vifidas hits her drums and their practice begins again.

Warsong's village  
After putting Wind Warsong back to her bed, Basara is having conversation with Lonewolf Warsong, as he got question to ask.  
"Mr. Lonewolf, may have a word with you?" Basara asks as he takes off his pilot suite.  
"Sure." Lonewolf replies. "First of all, I am sorry about the ride this afternoon." Basara apologize.  
"It's okay. I should feel glad if she is happy with it." Lonewolf won't dare to say something makes Basara angry; after all, he is 'God's Messenger.  
"Secondly, I saw Wind crying when she called for her mother. I wonder what is making she feels so sad upon her?" No doubt of it, Basara concerns the only fan he got in this village.  
Lonewolf stops for a while, then he replies, "Wind lost her mother when she was 6 years old, because of overworking and lack of nutrition. I owed her too much for helping me in everything and gave birth to my beautiful child." Basara apologizes for the sadness he recalled, "I am sorry, Mr. Lonewolf"  
"It's okay, there is nothing sad about it. My wife passed away in peace and calm, I hope she is living happily in the 'Spirit's Place' now, right, Mr. Basara?" Instead of felling sad, Lonewolf is thinking that his belated wife is living in the place also known as heaven for Basara's time. Basara thinks for a while, says, "Ah, I may missed to meet her there. But I am sure about that she is living in that place." Eventually, Basara does not want to hurt their feelings more. In fact, he may not 'God's messenger', but he knows that objecting someone's hope is not what he likes to do, so as he does not like when his wish of singing to convince the protodevlin was being thought as silly matter to think of.  
"Thank you, Mr. Basara." Lonewolf thanks for Basara's understanding. Then he continues, "Because of that, Wind is been raised without mother's love and care. She may be a strong child in everyone's eye, but I know that she always miss her mom when she is crying alone in her room." Lonewolf stops for a while, and then look at Basara, says, "Anyway, Mr. Basara. I should thank you for making my daughter feels easier when she is sad. I don't know the reason but it seems like your music is not only not hurting my daughter at all, but also comforting her soul as well"  
Basara suddenly feels strange and asks, "I always wonder why all of you got serious headache when listening my song, is it something wrong about my music?" As a musician, Basara wants to know if he is the cause of the problem. But Lonewolf just swing his head and answer, "I also don't know the answer as you do, Mr. Basara." But still, Basara cannot think of any reason why his song is 'dangerous' to them.

Meanwhile, at the town of Modarms.  
"Sir, I got news from the scout, says that they had located the enemy's secret weapon's hideout." A soldier reports to his superior.  
"Are you sure?" the person in charge asks for right answer.  
"Definitely, they said they got it this evening and also the figure of the one who control it." The reporting soldier passes his superior a picture after his words.  
Looking at a picture of Reiki Basara, the captain smirks a bit and says, "Well done. Gather our men tomorrow morning, we got a bird to catch"  
"Yes sir." Then the soldier leaves the room. Leaving only the captain and his mad laughing.  
"Hmmhmm... Hahaha..."

**End of Day 3, Part 2**

_Author's note Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.  
Thank for your review, ChibiErinn-chan. I will try my best for the following chapters. This chapter might not satisfies enough this time, after all, I always prefer writing action-based fiction.  
I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Please RR, no matter good or bad. Your words will be a cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	6. Day 4

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

_Author's words:__  
After I search for some details, I am really shocks that I had mistaken the name for Valkyrie in robot form, instead of "Battleroid", I use "Bomber". But, it seems like it does not matters much for you guys, therefore, I use 'Bomber' for Basara's Fire Valkyrie's robot form, while 'Battleroid' for the other Valkyrie. Sorry for the inconvenience. Now, back in the story._

**Day 4**

Next morning, Basara wakes up as usual from his bed, but only still sleepy. On the table behind him lies the Holy Book he lend from Lonewolf, as he has nothing to do and he is interested in studying the 'Spirit's Place' the Warsong always mentioned. As a result, he studied it overnight and did not sleep at all. And now, he wants to get some fresh air in the jungle. In the mean time, Wind comes to greet him as well. "Good morning, Mr. Basara."  
"Huah good morning, Ms. Wind." Basara says to the girl who is holding her basket, then he continues, "another day for herb plucking, huh?"  
"Well…" Lowers her blushed face a bit, Wind answers, "…I left my basket in the jungle yesterday, so I better get them back along with some new herbs today." But in her mind is thinking of what had she done with Basara last night, as she made herself looks like a crazy woman in love, in fact, she also got a little feeling onto this 'God's Messanger'. But due to his 'class', she is not dare to express that feeling.  
"I see… good day then." Basara says as he starts to walk to the jungle, while Wind maintains her silence until he disappears before her eyes.

"Well, I hope I can find something from City 7 today." As Basara is enjoying his walk, he thinks about the possibility to get back. In the mean time, Wind is following him behind his back as well. After walking quite a distance, Basara reaches his Valkyrie and thinks about where does he not search until now, while Wind is staring at the thinking pilot.  
All of the sudden, two people appears from the back of the Valkyrie's leg, both of them wears the same olive green uniform with a gold badge at the left side of the chest, obviously they are from another village, and they do not look so friendly when their fiercely stare at the guitarist who had almost killed them in the war with his 'noise'.  
"Sir, we need you to come with us, now." One of the soldier orders after they confirmed the man in front is the one they are looking for.  
"And why should I, I don't even know you guys." Basara is hot tempered when he talks to soldier type of people, he cannot ignore it partly influenced by the way he was treated when he was strictly told to train a group of artist – Humming Birds to use music as their weapon against Protodevlin, which really angers him for their misjudgment upon the real meaning and purpose he sings to the Protodevlins. Without another words, Basara continues his way to get his Valkyrie. But, before he is reaching the plane, both the soldier had stand in front of him to stop him from.  
"You don't have to know us, all you have to know is our commander want to see you in person, he insists it." The soldier continues as they land their hand onto Basara's shoulder and hold him from get away. Basara notices their action and bends down a bit to escape the hold, after he makes two steps backward he replies, "I am not interest in meeting your so-called commander, so leave me alone!" Giving them a fierce stare, Basara warns them.  
"Well, then you leave us no choice." One of the soldiers says, and then pulls out his gun and points towards the Valkyrie's pilot. "I repeat one more time, come with us or I will shoot!" The words surprises Wind who is hiding in the bushes. She immediately throws her basket of herbs towards the soldiers. Her action distracts the soldier and makes them open fire out of their target, then Wind comes out to grab Basara's hand and both of them run away from the place.  
"This way, hurry!" Holding Basara's hand, Wind leads Basara away from the soldiers while they are chasing behind their back. In order to warn their target to stop, one of the soldiers opens fire towards them, but unfortunately it just hit a tree trunk, which Basara and Wiind just passed by in the nick of time. Dodging by tree after tree, Wind starts to get tired and hide with Basara behind one of the giant trunks, which is big enough to cover a person's body. To ease their hiding, Basara bends down and lean by the trunk, and to make sure Wind is safe enough and out of their sight, he holds Wind close enough to his chest and cover her head with his right palm. This action had made the country girl's cheek becomes more reddish as she is very close with the one she admired most right now, at the same time she remembers the time when she was in the same situation yesterday in the Valkyrie's cockpit.

Slightly sneaking out his head out a bit, Basara notices the soldiers are still searching for both of them, while one of them use a walkie-talkie to ask for help in their search. _"Damn, they call for help, it will be far more dangerous than I think."_ Noticing his disadvantage, Basara become more tension, as he is not the only one who tries to run away. _"I cannot risk her life for mine, plus they are only targeting on me, not this innocent girl."_ Keep thinking again, Basara tries to analyze the possibilities for their escape, and after a while, he makes up his mind and tells Wind his plan.  
After heard his plan, Wind is shocked for it and swinging her head for objecting it, but Basara whispers to her, "Look, it is the safest way for both of us to leave here unharmed. Just listen to me, and don't ask the village to fight them to rescue me, I will find my way for it."  
"But…. But…" Wind holds his arm and tries to find any reason to keep him with her. But it is useless, because she cannot think of some other way than Basara's with her nervous mind.  
"Trust me." After he says the convincing words, he walks out from the tree trunk and faces the soldier alone. On the spot, the soldier points their gun onto him for preventing him to run away again. Basara puts his hand up at his head level and shows that he surrenders to them. Knowing that Basara's act, one of the soldiers approaches him, while the other one still aim at him, says, "Thanks for your cooperation, mister. This way please."  
"But, how about the girl?" the gunner asks.  
"Let her be, he is the one we after." The other one answers.  
Without more saying, Basara walks in front of them, while the gunner is still aiming at him behind. After three of them are out of the sight, Wind Warsong finally comes out from the bushes near the tree trunk and run back to her village. _"Mr. Basara, hope you will be fine."_

Macross 7  
"_Fire Bomber's lead singer, Reiki Basara has been gone for a long time, and still there is no news either from the searching team or Battle 7 which had seen the happening for Basara's mysteriously gone in front of their very eyes. Many rumors says that he had found another place to stay and quit music, some even says that he gets married at some other planet…"_  
"Enough already!" Press the 'turn off' button hard enough and throws the controller on the sofa on her side, Mylene cannot help herself getting frustrated for the news she just heard. Looking at the picture of the band 'Fire Bomber' that was hang on top of television, she groaned, "Great work, Mr. Basara! You disappearance really makes your name more popular and even more well-known than the time you are here!" In fact, what is Mylene really angry at is not what she said, but the way the reporter concerns about their idol. Holding the ear of the cup that has the mini Fire Valkyrie graphic on it, Mylene tries to drink some coffee and calm herself down a bit.

Basara's Dimension  
Riding on the same jeep with the soldiers and with his hand had been handcuffed, Basara still maintain calm as usual, because he ensures one things: Wind is safe from the danger, now all he needs to concern is the commander that demands this meeting. Not far behind him are two trucks, which are in charge of transferring his Fire Valkyrie, still in its Gerwalk form, towards their base – the Modarms. In Basara's mind, he thinks about one more thing, as he got time now to digest it.

"_According to that Holy Book, it says that God had created this world out from nowhere. Then to ensure the people believe in Him, he creates a place named 'Spirit's Place', which there will be protected by angels that can fly and fight the evil without using any weapons, and it is the place for the innocent souls can rest in peace. Well, it sure sounds like heaven to me._

'_Sometime we will see the light__  
if we keep on our dreams__  
after we had gone through happiness and sadness'_

_These will be nice words for lyrics if it can be a little shorter. But, what confuse me are the burned clues left at the final part of it._

'_Even we are upset and out of courage,__  
but hang on, my child, and remember, there is always …__  
and it will save you from them'_

_Gee, What could it means?"_

After a long distance of driving, the packed jeep finally reaches a giant iron gate, besides it is iron wall, which are build to protect from any attacks. On top of the wall, Basara can slightly see some soldier are guarding the wall with some of them aiming their rifle at them right now.  
Then the driver pulls out a walkie-talkie, says, "This is 119394. Open the gate, we had brought back the 'bird' and the guy." After that, the gate slowly opens and the line between them become larger, after a while the jeep and the trucks drive into the city. While the jeep is driven slowly along the road, Basara notices the city is far more advanced than the village he stayed: buildings, automobiles, and other things that mostly can be found on City 7, but one thing for sure, these things are far more outdated and the city is really polluted compare to Basara's time.  
"_Well, it is sure a modern city for this time. But something bothers me more as I enter here, what is it?" _Basara checks the environment and thinks. Suddenly, a person is being thrown out from a bar, then one man with the same outfit with the soldier by his side, come out from there as well. By his side is a girl whose waist is being ringed and struggling for help. The soldier points his gun at the fallen man and shouts, "You dare to oppose me, you damn maggot! Bend before me and apologize right now, I might forgive your rudeness." The man quickly stands out and says, "It is you who should apologize! It is my girlfriend you are molesting just now! Let her go or I will…"  
"Bang!" A shot is released and it hits right at the heart of the angry man, with his eyes still staring at his partner. "You are talking too much and acting too slow…" Puts back his gun, the soldier spits on the body, then his followers come out from the bar.  
"John! Wake up! John!" the girl shouts for her boyfriend respond, but too bad he acts nothing at all.  
"Forget that man, little miss. It will be more fun if you come with us…" As the soldier speaks, the girl immediately slaps onto his face and struggling and yelling for help.  
The soldier immediately pushes her on the ground and says, "You want to play rough huh? Well, you ask for it!" Then the soldier tears her dress apart and starts to unzip his pant as well. The girl scares and screams louder.  
Basara cannot hold himself anymore, he quickly jumps down from the jeep, and rushes towards the group and knock away anyone in front of him to reach the girl, included the one who tries to rape the innocent. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you suppose to protect in stead of killing people as you like?" Basara shouts at the fallen soldier. Without any words, the fallen soldier pulls out his gun again and says, "Are you trying to be a hero or something, maggot? If that is the case, I will make you become one in hell!" Noticing his action, Basara quickly covers the girl with his back.  
"BANG!"

Macross 7  
"Crack" suddenly Mylene finds out her cup's ear is broken and the coffee pours on the floor.  
"Ah I just clean it yesterday." Mylene feels upset for the accident and mops the floor. Then she remembers that she just bought the cup yesterday, it is impossible for it to broke easily.  
"_I got a bad feeling about this…"_

**End of Day 4**

_Author's note__  
Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.__  
Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for almost… half a year I think. Thousand apologizes, I had been working on something lately, so forgive me about this.__  
Now Basara is 'visiting' another city, and it is not a good place for a musician to go to.__  
I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.__  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	7. Day 5

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

**Day 5**

"Bang!" A gunshot is released and blood drops on the floor.  
"What… the…" the soldier who supposed to shoot at Basara. Now his chest is covered with blood and falling on the ground.  
"Blame yourself that you are unlucky today, soldier. You are aiming at the commander's guest." Actually, it is the soldier with the code 119394 opened fire at the undisciplined soldier.

Putting back the gun, 119394 asks Basara to get back to the jeep. After Basara ensures that the girl is safe enough, he asks around for anyone to help to get the girl something to wear. And then 119394 throws Basara a piece of cloth to replace her dress.  
"_It's better than naked." _Basara hands over the cloth to the girl who is shaking now. After covers her body with it, 119394 says, "Now, mister. Get back to the car, will you?" If there is another soldier type of people is saying this towards Basara, he sure will not give him a damn. But after the soldier in front of him now just saved his life, he simply stands up and returns to the jeep.  
"Stop calling me mister, my name is Basara, Reiki Basara." Basara says this as he passes by the soldier.  
"Whatever, mister. Your name is not what I concern." The soldier returns to the jeep as well and orders the driver to continue his job. "And mind your own business, next time your safety won't be ensured."

After a distance of driving, the group finally reaches a mansion, unlike what he saw before, the places around the mansion is full of lives: right at the front of the mansion is a garden which is planted with lots of flowers, pine trees are lining up by the side of the road that leads them to the main door of the mansion. Since the road is only fit for a normal car width, 119394 orders the truck team transfer the Valkyrie to the army base, then the jeep enters the mansion.  
"Where do you want to take my Valkyrie to?" Basara notices the truck's direction is opposing his, therefore he immediately stands and shouts at 119394. But he is replied with a gun pointing at his head.  
"Don't worry, we just take your 'bird' to somewhere safe. As you can see, the truck cannot enter this route and commander dislikes if someone spoils his garden." Then 119394 stares at him icily and continues, "and I hate when people yells at me."

"_Damn, she is sure hard to be handled."_ Basara sits back on his seat, continues, "What ever it is, you better gave my Valkyire back after I met your so-called commander, Miss 119394."  
"!" 119394 surprised when Basara notices her gender. "How did you…"  
Just when 119394 asks, the jeep has already reached the main door. Basara jumps and gets off the jeep, stand still along with his spiked hair pointing up high, replies, "Cause your waist is too small for a man, plus your tone of voice is a little higher than any man I know." His answer makes 119394's face blushes a bit. While the other soldiers holds Basara so he won't get away, she says, "Take him to the commander, he is waiting." Then Basara is taken to the commander, while 119394 follows at their back.

Macross 7  
"Any news about him?" Sitting on his dark leather-made manager chair, Max is questioning the captain of the searching team for the missing rock star.  
"Unfortunately, sir. We got no sign of Basara yet, neither his life signal nor his Valkyrie." The captain answers.  
"Well then, keep on your searching." As Max allows the soldier to leave, the telephone rings.  
"Yes." Max answers the call.  
"Sorry for the disturbing, Commander Maximilian. But the mayor wants to talk with you." Sara, the bridge communicator says.

"Connect her to me then." Max says and opens the phone monitor, then Milia Jenius's face appears at the screen.  
"Yes, Milia. What do you want to talk with me?" Max looks at his wife and says.  
"I am demading an answer." Milia crosses her arms before her chest and says.  
"As you can see, we are also busy on the searching recently." Max holds his chin with his crossed fingers and replies with the tiring tone. "And still, we got no sign of him at all."  
"_TAK!" _Milia slams on her table and says. "Why do you always gives the same kind of answers for any question I asked? Can't you just give any good news at all for once?"  
Max maintains his silence as he knows he got no excuse for her quastion. "All I can do now is trying my best ."  
"Then try harder!" Milia stares at her husband angrily. "You know what it takes to make Mylene smile again, right?" Max says nothing, as deep in his mind he knows well about how important Basara's bond with his daughter, either as partner or as band member of Fire Bomber.  
"I will try all I can to get Basara back, Milia. " Max finally breaks his mute and answers Milia, then he continues, "By the way, Milia, thanks for informing me about Mylene. It's been a while I does not see her since I am too busy on the work." Milia looks back at her tiring husband and says with a sense of caring, "So do I, and I think you should get yourself some time for our daughter, Max."  
Max nods to his wife and gives a little smile, says, "I will." He looks at his watch and continues, "I have to go now, Milia. Duty calls. I promise I will pay Mylene a visit at night. Goodbye."  
"Good bye." Then Max wears his captain hat and leaves the office.

Basara's dimension  
"Good to see you, Mr. Basara. I am Grenaldo, the commander and president of Modarms. My men had informed me about your arrival just now. I am sorry that I can't welcome in person."  
"_I will prefer you are not the one welcomes me if you use more than just guns."_ Basara thinks, he stares at the man that sits on a well made wooden chair that is carved with the artistic curves and flows upon the legs, he looks carefully at the man who the soldier called commander all the time, he is wearing olive green army uniform, dark brown leather boots, wearing ebony leather belt with a combat knife and a magnum attached on each side, there are also lots of colorful badges sew on the uniform's chest part, showing that he has the highest rank and the leader for the army. His face that fulls of scars and determined stare gives Basara a feeling that he had survived from many kinds of dangerous wars.  
"Thanks for your concern, but too bad I am not interested in meeting someone who loves war." Basara says in arrogant tone, like he always did to those who fights blindly. The soldier besides him immediately hits his stomach with the rifle's holder's edge and shouts, "Watch your mouth when you speak to the commander."

Grenaldo raises his hand to sign his soldier to calm down, then he says, "Please forgive my men, Mr. Basara." But it is not what Basara thinks, _"After what I got from your soldier and took my Valkyrie? Forget it!"_ Staring at his front, Basara tries his best not to become berserk. "Then what do you want me here for, mister? You won't just ask me here for a simple meeting like this and chat?"  
"Eventually, I am interested in your ability to stun my men and enemies during the war last time. I would like to have a trade with you." Grenaldo says as he is threatening Basara.  
"And it would be…" Basara replies.  
"I want you to join me and fight those oldies, in exchange I can give you any price you want, just name it." Grenaldo finally states his purpose. Eventually, after he studied his commander's report, he knows that ther is flying birdman who can makes lots of annoying noise and makes each one on the field suffers great headache. Therefore Grenaldo manage if he can get Basara's help, he can win the war all within no time.

"_Cih! Another comrade of Bluton!"_ Basara suddenly thinks the man who commands him to use his music to fight Protodevlin back in Macross 7. "Don't even think about it! My music is not a weapon to you!" He yells at the proposer.  
"Ah… so that weapon's name is 'music', huh? I like that, sounds artistic." Grenaldo says. "Well, I think you misunderstand me, Mr. Basara. I fight those oldies just want to reach a union between us, a chance to balance our modern technology and their old knowledge." Then Grenaldo stands up and walks towards Basara, while his soldiers start to hold him tighter. Then he continues, "As you can see, the world is turning and we need to move forward, unlike those who still live in their little old outdated life without mechanical help. They need someone to give them a hand to move, a man to show them the way of revolution, someone like me."  
Basara is speechless, and it makes Grenaldo thinks that he might be able to persuade. "So, Mr. Basara. I hope you can understand my feeling, I only wants to help them and…"

"Don't try to talk like you are a god!" Suddenly Basara shouts at the commander, along stare at him with determined eyes, "You may be right for your little own idea of revolution! But still that makes you no difference than a butcher if takes other lives to reach it! To be frank, I rather live in a peaceful life, compare to live with a war maniac like you!"  
Grenaldo is pissed off. He firstly gives Basara a heavy punch on his stomach for his rudeness, then says, "Mr. Basara, I think you need more time to think of my proposal. Take him to his room." Then the soldier holds the fainted Basara away from the room.  
"How about his 'bird', sir?" 119394 asks.  
"Examine it and find out how he use it, you idiot!" the angry Grenaldo orders.

**End of Day 5**

_Author's note__  
Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.__  
I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.__  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


	8. Day 6

_**Light The Peace  
**By Shirogami_

**Day 6**

As he is lying on the cell bed and staring to the dull ceiling above him, Reiki Basara cannot hold himself from feeling angry for the meeting between him and Grenaldo.  
"_Damn it, why can't everyone just stop himself from fighting each other? Don't they even know the better way to reach peace or union at all instead of war?"_ Turns to his right side, Basara looks at another dull wall. _"And they are always the same – take my Valkyrie, then force me to follow their words."_

While Basara is still thinking, someone unlocks the cell door and enters.  
"Mr. Basara, I hope I can get the answer from you today. It's been two days and I wish you to cooperate with us this time." Actually, it is the female officer with the code 119394 tries to persuade him to join forces with the Modarms.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? NO! And I won't change it when it takes my music to kill people!" Basara bends up his body and answers her angrily.  
"Then what do you want from us to make you agree? Just name it." 119394 continues.  
"Not a chance! Now leave me alone!" Basara lies back on his bed and ignores 119394's persuasion.

"Fine then, suit yourself." Finally 119394 gives up and starts leaving the cell.  
After she stepped out from the door, she orders the men to guard him. But it seems like they are afraid to follow. "What is it, soldier? You dare not to follow my orders!" 119394 shouts at the guards.  
"Totally not, Madam! But we cannot afford to hear his… noise anymore. He always makes so much of them and it really hurts our head." The guard answers his officer about his problem.  
"Stop complaining and guard him, you idiot!" she demands her order by pointing a gun on his head.  
"Y… Yes madam!" the guard starts sweating and follows her word. Before she leaves far enough, the guard starts to hold his head.  
"No! He is starting it again, Argh!" As the guard is yelling in pain and 119394 is wondering for his reaction, she hears their source of pain.

_Koko ni kuru to omoidasu, Mada yume bakari miteita koro o __  
Hoshi kara tanabiku kaze ga, Ore o kinou e tosaratteku__  
Hade na blue no sora, Egao o utsusu kimi__  
Futari de kaita sennen saki no mirai _

Actually, even being locked in the cell, but it cannot stop Basara from singing as he like. As a result, his music makes the guard suffer.  
"Strange?" 119394 tries to cover her ears from listening to Basara's songs, but it is useless for her to do so. No matter how hard she tries, she can still hear his song.  
"Wait a minute, why do I… not feeling pain at all? I suppose to suffer like they did, but I am not now! How?" Just when 119394 wonders for her 'abnormal' response, she also feels that she is likely enjoying Basara's singing instead of suffering like the guards right now.

_Mada wasureta wake ja nain da ze__  
Ano toki no yakusoku o__  
Onaji tsuyosa de onaji supiido de__  
Yume no tochuu, Remember sixteen_

When she is listening, 119394 starts thinking about her past, something that she had forgotten for a long time ago, even long enough before she joined the army. She starts to miss her old days, and also someone who once gave her the reason to live when she was demoralized. Her tears fall even more even she is trying harder to hold them, she does not know that something that might hurts her could makes her remembers the warmth of her beloved and the time they shared together.

"STOP IT! YOU JERK!" Finally, the guard tries his best to stand against the music and opens a shot in the air. The loud bang successfully covers Basara's voice and it eases down the guard's pain. He aims at Basara through the door's bar and warns, "Stop making noise again or I am going to kill you for that."  
After 119394 noticed the music stopped, she wipes away her tears, then starts to walk out from the prison. But, she cannot help herself thinking of the reason she can resist the pain from the Basara's music. In fact, it even helps her to remember her forgotten days. "How can I… I mean… why…"

Macross 7

"Mylene, what is happening to you today? You missed the same key again!" Akiko, the manager of Fire Bomber asks the pink-haired Bass player. "Since Basara is not around, you have the responsibility to sing with more concentration, right?"  
"I am sorry, Miss Akiko." Mylene responds and asks for forgiveness.  
"Whatever, I just hope you shall be more careful on stage later." Akiko says as she touches Mylene's head. "Even Basara is absent, you still need to sing as he is here and for his sake, do your best, okay?"

Mylene looks at her manager and thinks for what she just said, finally she nods and says, "Yes, Mylene will do her best!" She turns to her member and says, "Rei! Vifidas! Let's do it one more time okay?" Rei points up his thumb and Vifidas simply replies by hitting her drum.  
"Right, let's rock._ Niju-u yoji kan ugomeku machiwo, TONIGHT TONIGHT kake nukeru_…"  
"_That's it, Mylene. Keep your spirit high, or you will never grow up as Basara always said." _Akiko wears back her sunglasses and walks away to meet the stage crew.

Basara's dimension

Night falls on the same day after 119394's visit, and Basara is still staring at the dull ceiling and humming some chords he thought for his new song. Suddenly he hears someone breaks the night by walking towards his room from far because her boots loudly acknowledge him about her present.  
"Good evening, madam. Anything we can do for you?" The guard asks.  
"Open the door, soldier. I want to speak with him." 119394 orders, and she brings something on her back.  
"Yes madam." The guard opens the door as ordered.  
"And stay away from the room as far as you can. I want to ask him about his noise." 119394 orders again and states out her purpose of her visit at the night.  
"Y… Yes madam." The guard locks back the door, stays away from the room and covers his ears.

"Good evening, Mr. Basara." 119394 looks at the spiked haired man and says.  
As he is looking back at the woman, Basara replies in his bad mood. "What is it? Another persuasion?"  
"Yes…" before she finishes, Basara immediately says, "And I still give the same answer."  
"Not this time, I am not here to persuade you to join the army…" 119394 says as she opens the bag on her back and passes him the item inside.

"What the…" at first Basara is surprised to find out that 119394 gives him something that he never thought before – his guitar detached from the sound energy charging suit! Basara holds it as he is really missing it. Then he asks, "Why are you giving me this?"  
"Actually…" 119394 says as she is sitting by his side, looking at him tenderly and continues, "I want to hear your… music."

"Huh?" Basara gets another shockwave when he hears it, after all, almost everyone in this world will suffer when they are listening to his songs. And yet, the woman in front of him right now is willing to hear his song after Wind Warsong. But, Basara still have no problem to refuse if there is anyone who wants to hear his song, it is the most enjoyable and satisfying request for any musician to have someone appreciate his work. Without thinking more, Basara holds his guitar and adjust it by plucking the strings to check the sound. "Here we go." Plucking the guitar strings slow enough, he starts to sing for his second listener.

_Koko ni kuru to omoidasu, Mada yume bakari miteita koro o __  
Hoshi kara tanabiku kaze ga, Ore o kinou e tosaratteku__  
Hade na blue no sora, Egao o utsusu kimi__  
Futari de kaita sennen saki no mirai _

_Mada wasureta wake ja nain da ze__  
Ano toki no yakusoku o__  
Onaji tsuyosa de onaji supiido de__  
Yume no tochuu, Remember sixteen_

_Sukuriin ni shizumi yuu hi, Sayonara to te o futta kimi wa __  
Ammonite no sasayaki ni, Biru no sukima ni kieteyuku__  
Moeru kusa no nioi, Hajimete no kiss __  
Futari no kiita, kaminari no you na kodou _

_Mada nakushita wake ja nain da ze __  
Hitamuki na ano ai o__  
Ochikonda toki wa kokoro no naka de__  
Itsumo omou, Remember sixteen_

While Basara is playing the solo, the slow and soft melody makes 119394 feels comfortable, but then, her expression is telling another story when she is listening and understanding the meaning behind the lyrics. She closes her eyes, thinks for her beloved while she is still listening to 'Remember Sixteen'.

_Hokori darake no gin-iro no Giitaa__  
Nandomo nandomo, "Yume wa kanau" to__  
Nakinagara sakeneta hibi…_

_Mada wasureta wake ja nai n da ze__  
Ano toki no yakusoku o__  
Onaji tsuyosa de onaji speed de__  
Yume no tochuu…_

_Mada nakushite wake ja nai n da ze __  
Hitamuki na ano yume o__  
Ochikonda toki wa kokoro no naka de__  
Itsumo omou. Remember sixteen…_

After Basara finished his song, he holds his guitar again so that he can ensure that this is reality and the fact that he just sang with his guitar in his hand, as he had not done it for two days ago. Slowly, Basara looks at the woman that is sobbing in front of him right now. "Hey, are you okay?"  
119394 finally opens her eyes and wipes away her tears. "I am sorry."  
"No, I shall apologize if I makes you feel down, after all, I owe you one for giving me this to me." Basara finally smiles at the person he hated not long time ago.  
"Please don't mind me, your music makes me feel good and no doubt of it, I am not suffering at all." 119394 says to Basara.

"I really want to ask this a long time ago. Why is everyone suffering when they are listening to my songs?" Basara wants to know the truth.  
"I am not sure. Everyone, I mean everyone in this city never hears or listen to the music you just did. In fact, the word 'music' is like a new thing for us when you spoke it out that day." 119394 replies.  
"Huh? But I see there are speakers around the city, isn't it for broadcasting things like news and music?" Basara feels even more curious.

"We do spread news and warning through the speakers you mentioned, but not the music. As I mentioned before, there is no such thing like music before you came here."  
"I see." Basara finally gets one conclusion. No matter where he goes in this dimension, there is no such thing like 'music' appears in it. "But that does not explain the reason for the suffering after all."  
"Me neither. But I can ensure that your music is good to be heard and doesn't hurt at all." 119394 says.  
"I will appreciate it very much, Ms. 119394" Basara says.  
"Call me Yukiko, my name is Kazebana Yukiko, Mr. Basara" 119394 finally introduces herself.  
"Just call me Basara, Yukiko. It sounds more friendly." Basara replies.

In the mean time, In the Warsong Village

"Miss Warsong, we can't just sit here and do nothing now. It's been 3 days and we still get nothing about the God Messenger." One of the villagers says.  
"Calm down, everyone of you. Basara had warned us to not fight to rescue him, he said that he can find his way out." Wind Warsong says.  
"But, Miss Warsong. We are talking about 3 days, not 3 minutes or 3 seconds but 3 days. If he is strong enough, he can be right here with us right now!"

"Do you think that he finally join forces with those soldiers in stead of helping us?" Another villager states out his opinion that makes the villagers even more eager to take action for the rescue.  
"No! Basara is not such person! He loves nature and peace even more than anyone of us here. Please believe in him." Wind Warsong tries her best to deny the words she just heard.  
"But, Miss Warong. We still cannot maintain silent and do nothing. What if they attack us again? Our men have not fully recovered yet. Not to mention if the God Messenger really helps them as we guessed" The doctor of the village says.

"I… I…" Wind Warsong does not what she can say anymore.  
"Okay then, we will wait for another 2 days. If there is still no news from Him, we will go to that city and rescue Him. Any objection?" Lonewolf Warsong finally talks and he successfully convince everyone not to argue anymore.  
"But… but dad…" Wind Warsong tries to persuade her father not to fight.  
"My dear, they got the point and we cannot take the risk anymore. Please understand our situation."  
After everyone left, Wind Warsong looks at the starry night and thinks, "Basara, I hope I can see you right now."

**End of Day 6**

_Author's note__  
Hello everyone, Shirogami here and thanks for reading this fan-fiction.__  
Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had been really busy on my work lately and lack of time to write my fiction. But I am glad that you are still reading this, ChibiErinn-chan. Thank you very much._

_The song 'Remember Sixteen' I used here is played as the 'acoustic version' with is recorded within the album 'Fire Bomber's Best Collection'.__  
By the way, the name Kazebana Yukiko I used here is written as 'wind-flower snow-kid' in kanji._

_I don't owe any character or songs of Macross 7 in this fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy the story.__  
Please R&R, no matter good or bad. Your words will be cure to the mistakes of this fan fiction._


End file.
